Cyberlover
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: This is a year before Riptide where they start to crossover but not completely. It's Ironhide/OC for now. Sage is not your normal troublesome teenager. She's smarter and not active than most but she can out run anyone and can hack into the Government files which always gets her into trouble. Mysterious and dark past haunts her as she tries to move forward.
1. Chapter 1

_**JD: This is a slight cross over and it contuses into Riptide (Chapter 11 up) to the next one of the series which will be Mechies which WILL be a crossover not just have crossover moments! Plus sidestories that are going to be CUTE or AWESOME (thanks to my betas)**_

* * *

**Cyberlover chapter one: new home pfft**

I sat in the small office with suckers in front of me with an all smiles woman. The man sitting beside me no other than my latest so call family member I've been pawn off on. This is nothing new for me. When I can I'm leaving my family for good.

"Mr. Wilken, please sign here and we will order her a gym uniform. Then you are done." she said way to happily. No one is THAT happy ever. My uncle sign the paper then turn to me. I rolled my eyes taking the bag he was holding walking out. They won't even give me a map or get someone to show me around!

In one hand is my papers. Meaning my class schedule, my locker number and code, and my letter to show the gym couch to excuse the lack of gym uniform. My bag is across my chest. The Stark Enterprise logo on it. Oh did you not realize I'm a Starky? I mean anything good is made by him then they made the movie after him and all that. He's my hero.

I stop in front of the class it says I'm suppose to go into. The room is slam full. I took a deep breath and walked to the teacher handing her my schedule. Looking over it she pointed at a desk in the far back corner with a closed laptop on it.

"That will be where you will work, laptop is only used for research not play." She said as if rehearse which probably was. I nod once heading back there. I heard a few kids snikering and then I felt one of them pull at my pants chains making me trip up.

"What the hell?" I half growl off guard.

"Freak." the boy who done it said to me. I've been called worst so I rolled my eyes walking to the seat and starting on the work that was being pass out. Yuck science. At least teacher seems nice.

My next class being English three, give me a break!

By the period I've been waiting for, computer economics, I was nearly jumping off the wall happy. Fourth period finally rolled by and I shot out of the math class before anyon else. I hate school. Only good things about school is gym class, computer class, and study hall. The rest mostly sucks. I hate gym not cause of the exercise but because of having

to deal with people. I'm antisocial mostly due to torment my family loves to play on me and always moving.

Computer anything is good because computers are electronic and never really lie.

Study hall cause come on anything you want to do as long as it's educational? Score one for the kids!

I sat down at the only empty seat and waited for teacher to come in. When she did she took my paper and read over them. "Well welcome to our school Sage, I'm going to be your computer teacher but just call me Tami."

I sigh in relief. Her name looks hard to say so calling her Tami will be easy. I finish my work early and she told me i could just play around for a bit. Me playing around is me snooping for something interesting.

By the end of class it was lunch time. I asked to stay. Tami said it's fine and took out an apply handing it to me. "That looks important what are you on?" she asked.

"Donno." I answer after taking a bite of the said apple.

"Looks government-y." I smiled looking up at her. Yup I like this woman she acts more like a kid then kids! She shrugged pointing at the screen. Turning around I quickly typed in a code to show my surname: Cyberlover.

Cyberlover: Hello? Lennox: Who are you and how are you on this program? Cyberlover: just call me by my surname. Prime: how are you on this program? Cyberlover: Does it reall matter? i mean here i am oh well just means you need to update your old ratty systems!

The screen then went black. "I think I pissed someone off." I started to put in codes till computer came back. I tried to get back into the government-y looking thingy again but failed. Oh well.

The bell rang to say to go to next class. Glancing at my papers I wanted to cry. The one class that i can't stand at all... history. I got up telling Tami bye then instead of going straight into the creepy history class I went straight. I ended up close to a baseball looking field. I got into the dugout and took out my personal laptop. On the screen my red-brown hair could be seen as my red ironman shirt. My eyes hazel brown with a slight sparkle when it comes to thinking outside of the box. That's how I snoop.

By end of history I still couldn't get the damn thing up so I decided to just goto my next class: six period study hall in the library. I jumped up my chains clinking together as I went walking to where I believe the library is. I got lost, fail on my part. I ended up in teachers' parking lot. I walked back the way I came and ran into a security guard.

"You are not suppose to be here." he snapped at me rudely.

"I'm sorry but I'm lost will you tell me-" cut off by him.

"You can not be here get lost." he snap pushing me back to the building roughly. I rolled my eyes and went inside. I'll have to report him later. It took me nearly to seventh period but i did find the library and got yelled at for trying to skip an easy class. Is study hall a real class? We don't learn in a group so I never counted it as one. I shrugged off my mental battle of questions. I found a nice corner and took down a book about cars out of boredom.

"Look at her she's such a freak. Why is she even here?" I can hear a girl say obviously about me. I could also hear but not make out another girl replying. "Really she's been in jail?" ha that's funny! "She was disown by circus freaks for being to much of one?" They are really this stupid? Thank you bell! It rang before they could finish their bs talk. Gym I sat in the stands watching everyone run laps. Then bell rang to say time to go home.

I got to the lot and sat on the curb waiting and waiting. No one came for a few hours after everyone left. It start to get dark and I have no idea how to get to my uncle's home.

"New home pfft."


	2. Chapter 2

_**JD: This chapter was originally extremely short but I tried to add some more to the chapter... Sorry if it is still short!**_

* * *

Ch2 Thanks for forgetting about me!

I sat on the curb till nearly 9pm. Finally my uncle's girlfriend shows up. "Sorry kid, I had a hair appointment." she's only like five years older than me who she calling kid! "You ate dinner I'm sure so straight home we go."

"I haven't eaten yet." I informed her but she instead turn on her radio ignoring me. The music playing out was some stupid song that made no sense. I sigh looking out the window letting my old worn down scuff up high tops hit the door softly. Fifteen minutes later we are back at my uncle's small house. I jump out and got and to the door before she did. Opening the door I saw my uncle sitting in a chair facing me! His eyes never left me.

"Where were you?" he demand to know.

"At school waiting for my ride that never showed." I stated simply not trying to be rude.

"Don't start smart mouthing me!" he yelled making me flinch. I hate it when people yell it makes me remember when my step dad used to yell at me for stupid shit that wasn't my fault.

"I wasn't. I don't know my way around yet." He seems like he didn't care. I'm not in the mood for this so I started my way to my room.

"So what is it? Drugs? Alcohol? Sex?" is he trying to figure out why I wasn't here when he got home?

"None above. Thanks for forgetting about me! Not like I can drive myself my car was taken away so I could come here!" I snapped. I got my ipod then went out the door to the front.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me as I got to the door.

"For a run." I said sticking my headphones into my ears tuning him out as I ran down the street. I know I'll be in trouble later but I need air! I got to the edge of the road as a sexy sport car zoom past me. I couldn't tell what the model was cause two things one it's dark and two if that car was going any faster it might break the sound barrier.

I went to the fork in the road watching the red blur disappear at the turn. Back to my run I decided to take the old dirty road at the fork and ran. I got to the edge of the road again and pull out my headphones to listen to loud rumbling sounds.

I softly gulp and start to freak out running back to my uncle's home. No idea or wanting to find out what that noise was. Time for me to hit my bed hard!

I jump into the door and saw my uncle waiting for me. I didn't give him time to yell or fight with me. I made a mad dash to my room and lock the door falling onto my bed. I wanted to sleep but it wasn't coming easily.

When I finally fell asleep I wish I didn't.

**~DREAMING~**

"Sage Jamie Wilken!" a woman in her early twenties yelled for the three year old girl playing out on the grass with her toys. They were mostly of toy cars and a toy robot too! The little girl with her light hazel brown eyes, fill with happiness, look up to the young woman and her copper brown hair, almost looks orange in the light shine as she jump up and ran to the woman.

"MOMMY!" The little girl ran the woman happily. The woman, not moving from her spot, start to float backwards. Faster the girl ran to her mother the farther the woman became.

Years past as her eyes became from the light happy brown to dark, sad, lonely, and cold dark brown almost black. The only thing that makes her happy is a thrill.

Time past and now a young teenager, maybe preteen, sat at the foot of the bed that isn't her's but is meant for her. She watch as her cousins and neighbor kids play outside and she was left alone. This is when she first found a thrill to last a lifetime. She hacked into her family member's computers at first. She then started need a harder thing to hack into so she started to hack into more things other then into family members' computers.

She started to get into trouble for hacking and being sent all over because of the trouble. When she feels like she can't take family's drama or abuse of anyway she just does something to make it where she's sent to another family member. Another place on the map. All she ever wanted was her Mother and Father but never will have that.

"Sage?" A young boy about her age call for her.

"Jake?" She asked turning her head. Now she's about fourteen and only friend she ever had is him.

"You okay hun?" He asked his dyed orange hair, looks so much like her's but her is natural and bleach by sun. His contacts to make his forest green eyes look demonic brown. He is her only real friend besides the rush she gets from hacking and running. Those are the three things she needs most. Her best friend, her only friend, Jake. Her laptop to hack. The last thing being running to get her moving and to keep her moving for now and always.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Pains

I laid in my bed happy today is Saturday, that is till my uncle's girlfriend came into my room. "Stop being lazy." I look at the clock, it's six thirty.

"Wha? It's to early." my voice slur from lack of sleeping in.

"You are so lazy get up and clean or something." she rolled her eyes walking out of my room only to come back throwing some clothes on my bed. "Oh, James told me to pick you out something cute." she said nonchalantly walking away like it's no big deal. Okay, it's not a big deal but I am not a damn kid that can't pick out my own clothes!

I got up grabbing the clothes automatically cringing. The shirt is way to short and hot pink with the most degrading thing possible. (JD: Head hurts idr what it's suppose to say.) The also extremely short pink skirt that wouldn't even cover my bum!

"Not going to happen." I said tossing them into the small trash can by my dresser.

I went to my suitcase taking out my own clothes. It's a black t-shirt that has Hulk's picture and under it, it says

'Hulk SMASH'.

I took out rest of what I'm going to wear today and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then got dress walking back to my room falling face first to my bed. "To early."

Not even five minutes pass till I heard Lissa call for me. Stupid hyper active woman with no life.

I went downstairs and smiled to the evil woman and she started to whimper like a dog that I just kicked. She ran out of the room looking like she's about to cry and James followed her after sending me a dirty look. "What I do?" I asked but no one heard me or they ignored me.

I sigh and decide to go for a run. As I got outside I started to run down the road. My old beat up hightops hitting the pavement and some loose gravel slid down the edge. I stopped at the fork and kneel down to look down the paved side then the dirt road I went down last night. Which would be more interesting? I figured I could snoop to find what I heard.

I got up then started to run down the dirt road. Down the road I got close to where I stopped the night before. "Now which direction the noise came from?" I asked myself then decided that it came from my right and headed into the small patch of woods. As I walked I felt like something was watching me. I stopped for a moment looking around seeing deep holes that almost seems like footprints but bigger. I kept following them walking to where a clearing is and saw that there's a straight shot to the paved road from here.

Then a noise that sounded like swishing noises and ducked into the woods again looking around. My eyes land to my right side about thirty feet out sat a weird looking plane. It gives me the creeps so I started my way back to the dirt road.

Walking back I trip over an uprooted tree root and scrape my leg. It hurt but I tried not to make a sound. The feelings of being watch intensified and I ran like hell. I needed out of there now! I got back to the dirt road and didn't stop till I got to the fork where my legs gave out and I fell again landing on my shoulder which made a popping noise.

I screamed out this time and I saw a pitch black topkick and yellow hummer with a pulse line on it sides pull up. In the truck a man in his late twenties came out and went to me.

"Miss are you alright?" he asked and in the yellow hummer a black man that seems so out of place riding in the hummer. The black man and white helped me up then to the hummer where the back door open to reveal an attractive blond hair man with unbelievable beautiful blue eyes that seems almost like they are glowing. The two men helping me had me sitting down and the handsome blond worked on me.

"Don't worry I'm Doctor Ratchet." he told me. I was in to much pain to dig or snoop so I just nod. He handed me a rag of some type and I notice he got it out of a package so it's clean or whatever. No germs. I gave him a confuse look that he noted. "Put it in your mouth and bite so you don't bite off your tongue." I nod doing as I was told. He popped my shoulder back into place then took the rag throwing it away. He pull my now torn up pants

leg up checking on it then cleaning the scrape. "You are mostly undamage. Your shoulder will be sore for a while and put defection orment on your leg tonight no bandage or anything like that. Let it breathe." he told me helping me out of the back. The two men who first came out were talking and I stopped listening.

"Sensors went off but now I don't think anything was there maybe it was a 'coon or something." the black man said then the other shook his head.

"As long as this Cyberlover is out there we can't risk the bots safety, Epps."

"Cyberlover?" I gasp in being surprise.

The two men I now notice are in army uniforms turn to look at me. "Do you know who that is?" the white guy ask.

"Will you are scaring the poor girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Beni

"Do you know who that is?"

"Will, you are scaring the poor girl."

I gasp softly shaking my head. "N-no." I stutter. I'm not normally this freaked out but something is very wrong but I feel safe too.

"Are you positive?" Will asked and I nod.

"Do you need a ride home?" Epps asked.

"No I just live down the road. Daily run to anywhere." I mutter the last part.

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble." he pressed slightly.

"I should start heading back."

"I know we didn't hurt you so how you got so beat up?" Will seems like he's interrogating me.

"I was on my daily run heard a weird noise freaked out so when I was heading home some baka decide to nearly run me over in his black monster truck speeding by the way." I snap. True I'm normally not this way but hey he almost ran me over and he's interrogating me? That's not right!

"Hey it's alright you weren't seriously hurt besides dislocated shoulder and scrap up knees." Epps tried to be peace maker.

"I should head back before my family start to worry." I said but thought. 'As if.'

"Can we have your name?" Epps asked nicely.

"Sage." I said running off not giving them my last name. As I got closer to the house the happier I got. Almost back. I then stop when I saw two cars that didn't belong to my uncle or his girlfriend parked outside of the house. Great.

"I'm back." I called into the house walking to the stair then was stopped.

"Where were you, Sage?" my uncle demand.

"I told you I was going for a run." I did didn't I? I believe I did. So much has happen I can't be positive.

"These men need to speak to you." he sent me a glare.

"About what?" I asked looking at my dirty clothes.

"They wouldn't say."

"Let me go change then I'll talk to them." I said running upstairs skipping steps as I went.

I got to my room quickly changed into a pair of rarely worn jeans and just a plain gray tshirt. I looked out the window at the silver stingray and the little yellow car. I'm not sure what type of car it is and when it hits me I know I'll feel like an idiot for not recognizing it off the bat. I moved to the other side of the room leaving my converse off instead putting on a pair of water shoes cause they are easier to wear around the house. I went down stairs carefully then stopped in front of the three men. Is today a contest for sexy cars and their sexy drivers or something?

Three really sexy guys stood in front of me. All of them older than me by a good bit. I smile and pulled out the manors bit I do remember from my mom.

"Hello, I was told you gentlemen like to speak to me?"

"Yes, we would. I am Benjamin Freitag this is Sean Swipe and Joshua Bee." He introduce each of them. Benjamin being about six feet tall with wide shoulders and stronge jaw. His dirty blonde hair had darker roots but I can tell it is natural like that. He has a strong voice that carries too. He's wearing a military uniform with dogtags and all.

Sean Swipe being just an inch shorter than Benjamin with black hair and silver shades with silver jacket on. He got on black shirt with black slacks and looks like black and silver running shoes with no dirt on them.

Joshua Bee looks like he's barely nineteen with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Strong jaw but doesn't look as strong as Benjamin's. He's wearing a yellow jacket with black stripe going down the arms and yellow running pants with the black stripe going down the legs. The logo on both Sean and Joshua's jackets are of a freaky robot head. It didn't go with the rest of their looks. Instead of silver and black or yellow and black on both it is bright blue.

"What is it you need to speak to me about, Mr Benjamin?" I smile sweetly trying to not stair at the three handsome men.

"Please just call me Beni. Your computer teacher actually sent us to see if you would like a job."


	5. Chapter 5

_**JD: I might have to put this on hold for a short time, a week or two. I am backing up the chapters of this and Riptide on here and trying to back up the other stories too but alittle hard when it takes forever by phone to do so. I am suppose to be getting a computer soon, hopefully, so I should be able to update once a week without backing up chapters like crazy. Fridays and Saturday nights I post Riptide, Sunday nights I post Cyberlover! That's weekly not posting them random days anymore.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Job? I'm 15!**_

I look at the men in front of me. "I'm only fifteen." I pointed out. Can't get a job till sixteen in most states. Some places older!

"Yes, but your teacher gave you high marks and urge us to take you as our student employee." Beni stated. I look him up and down noticing one leg looks awkward.

"What's wrong with your leg?" I ask without thinking. He laugh and pull up his pants leg showing a metal leg with wires and blue liquid flowing them.

"I lost my leg at a young age in a car accent. My twin sister also lost some of her vision in her right eye." he informed me then step closer and then walked around the room.

"That leg is so cool."

"Stark's top-"

"Stark? Seriously?" I slightly squeal.

"I see you are a fan of Tony's." he laugh then sat down on the couch.

"I don't think I can take that job." I told him looking down.

"Because of your age?"

"And not going to stay here long."

"Where are you going?" Sean I believe his name was ask.

"Wherever my mom and stepfather decide to send me. They never keep me in the same place for to long." I inform them. They said thank you to my time and got up to leave then bid their goodbyes, or at least Beni did.

"You didn't take the job?!" my uncle yell at me.

"I'm 15 it's illegal!" I snap. I normally wouldn't but something is nagging at me. Maybe it's nearly getting run over or the creepy noises in the woods. Maybe the fact the army is trying to break a law and hire a minor! I have no idea.

"Where you going now?" He growled at me.

"My room!" I yelled down the stairs. I close my door and flop onto my bed flipping on my laptop. After it booted up I start my only sorce of happiness besides my running, hacking/snooping.

I got to a strange place and put in my surname code. I slowly read trying to not let anyone see me till I want them to.

Starscream: The Autobot got away!  
Megatron: Did you at LEAST find out what they were looking for?  
Starscream: No, but I will find out and take it.  
Sideways: If you would have ask me I would have told you.  
Megatron: Sideways, how did you get this frequency?  
Sideways: Same way what the Autos want did.  
Starscream: What are you implying, Sideways?  
Megatron: Starscream, do a scan of this frequency.  
Starscream: There is four names present.

Cyberlover: Sorry to crash the party boys.  
Megatron: Who are you and how did you break my codes?  
Cyberlover: I am Cyberlover. The codes where basic, to basic you need to update EVERYTHING. It's bad when someone can break into your 'frequency' without trying.

My screen went black again and I quickly fix it then shut off my laptop when the hacking warning came up.

After rebooting it and checking to make sure firewall is up I tried to get back in curious why they were so rude. After close to an hour I was able to get back in.

Megatron: Have you track this 'Cyberlover' as of yet?  
Starscream: Not yet but I'm still searching.  
Barecade: The Bridge is almost functioning for use.  
Starscream: I found Cyberlover.  
Megatron: Bring 'Cyberlover' to me.

The next thing I know is the house start to shake and quickly i saved the chat and shut everything down. I jump up running downstairs as everything shake and rip upwards. A huge robot tore up the roof and top floor. My uncle and his girlfriend scream running outside. I ran and tried to get outside holding my laptop close to my chest. It reach down picking me up, holding me tightly that it hurts. I kick my feet trying to make it drop me but it squeeze tighter.

"I know you read what Megatron told me. I must bring you to him." The robot said though it was loud it didn't hurt my ears and didn't sound like he was screaming or anything.

"Put me down you're hurting me!" I yell out in pain. My laptop still to my chest and it's not being squeeze. I look up into his red glowing eyes.

"A disgusting squishy." he rumble starting to walk off but a fist from another robot shot out hitting him in the face dropping me in the process. Being drop from about two stories up is scary as can be. A third robot, pure black caught me and one hand a canon out.

The black robot with blue glowing eyes hand me to the yellow one that punch the red eyes one and I then saw a red streak on his shoulders that looks like a lifeline symbol. A blue light scan over me and then he put me on the ground. "Go to the sliver car. He'll protect you." The yellow robot told me. I nod and ran to the silver car I saw earlier when the army people were interviewing me for a job. Sean Swipe, I think his name was, came out grabbing my arm pulling me into the back seat. The man jump into the driver's seat and drove off fast. We went down the road and quickly pass the fork in the road to the right, paved road then slight dirt road onto the clearing that I found this morning.

"What about my uncle and his girlfriend?" I ask though I'm not worried just curious.

"They will be fine, Squishy, the 'cons are only after you." he told me pulling into the plane looking thing. "Out." He told me the backdoor open and push me out before I could do or say anything.

"Hmpf. Rude." I said standing up and picking up my laptop. I look it over and saw it okay.

When I saw it was fine I found a place to put it then turn to the sliver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept, I believe it's a 2011 model. "I want answers, mister." I didn't see it's owner. I look around not seeing him and slightly panic. What happen to him?


	6. Chapter 6

_**JD: Sorry for early updates but I wanted you people to see if you like Sage in here and like other Marvel's works (Yes Transformers was originally Marvel) then please on Facebook like Mechies. It's Marvel work by with the Mechies series in it. So far posted on here (not counting the one shots and short stories) are: Cyberlover -working on- and Riptide -working on- then the next that will be a cross over of the two will be Mechies (the story not series) then they separate again!**_

_**Enough of that rambling. Just go like Mechies please! Sage and Verbophobic does post on it (Sage is Shiny)**_

_**Facebook mechies. stick. together**_

_**just take out the spaces and press like! They mainly stay with Transformers and Avengers but we have other stuff like Fantastic Four and X-Men moments too! We will start to post more when the other Admins get used to it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**New Friends**_

I woke up with a jolt and looked around. I'm at the base somewhere. It's a huge secret that I wasn't even allow to know where they are took me. The big yellow bot with red pulse symbol walked over to me and kneel down. "Another nightmare?" he asked softly. I nod jumping off the medical cot. The army outfit I have to wear annoys me so.

"I need new clothes. Preferably something my taste." I stated and looked up at him. He laugh getting up and walk to where the other Autobots are. I jump up and ran over to the black GMC Topkick that I love annoying. Ironhide made a rumbling sound after I softly tap on his window. Quickly changing he got low with his cannon aim at me.

"What did I tell you about that?" his deep metallic but not robotic really voice sent shivers down my spin. Only three of them can do that. Optmus Prime, their leader and a sexy blue Peterbilt 379 long-nose truck. He's has flames going up the hood which makes him look so much cooler. The second one being the black Topkick that I love to annoy, Ironhide. The final one being the Silver Chevrolet Corvet Stingray Concept I believe 2011, Sean Swipe who's real name being Sideswipe. I am friends with all of them and more open then I've ever been. I'm happy and safe with friends. For the first time my life isn't being ran by my family that hates me but I'm running it the way I want. I'm home school by Ratchet and Que who's both crazy and so interesting.

"Three days here and you already acting like you are running this place, kiddo." Epps said walking over.

"I don't know what you mean, Epps." I smile as sweetly as I can to the tall sweet as can be black man.

"Well, kiddo, I'm gotta go back to my real job." he smile patting me on the back then left. I look at the small wrist watch Que gave me and freaked.

:All arriving Autobots... training and debriefing in 15 minutes.: the speakers yell. I ran up to the platform and waited. I watch them pull in. :Dino, report to bay 23.: The red Ferrari 458 Italia with black tented windows turn off. :Sideswipe, bay 37 for weapons assessment.: the silver stingray drove pass. I wave at him as he turn off. I saw the one of three female bots come in but sank back into myself slightly. None of them like me and I don't understand why.

"Senator, I suggest you remember that when The NSA wants funding, they call me." a creepy female voice said. It sent shivers up my spine as I look in that direction then decide to find Que for my science lessons. I stop listening to the creepy woman I can't remember name of. She had to deal with letting me stay here, she disapprove till Optimus said I knew to much and the Decepticons want me more than anyone, that worked for now.

"Que!"I squeal getting over to him. He's teaching a bot about his weapons.

"Little girl," he remark to me and I turn to the arguing 'adults.'

"Enough with the ma'am! Do I look like a ma'am?"

"No, ma'am. Yes, ma'am. Yes." Will babble. That made me roll my eyes.

"This gun is me perfect intention, Ironhide." Que the genius said, he has an accent I can't place plus he looks like Albert Einstein. His major problem is being his horrible grammar even with speaking. The black bot examine the huge gun he's holding after nodding to me.

"Right." Ironhide gruff out as Que turn to the others approaching us. I trip and Que with his crazy hair look to me, quickly picking me up and placing me safely on to his shoulder.

"Oh, good, you're here." Que got low to see eye level with them but keeping me safe. "Me name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset." Que slightly ramble standing back up just as carefully.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing?" Will call out to the Peterbilt that refuse to change forms. "Our Director of National Intelligence?" He went on.

"He's in a bad mood." Dino step in. "He's not talking to anybody today." the woman looks pissed.

"What is this? The silent treatment?" She scowl.

"We've seen that this definitely not that." Ironhide spoke up Dino putting in Definitely not.

"This is worse." Ironhide finish. The black bot then turn to his boss. "Prime! Make something of yourself!" Ironhide lightly hit Optimus's hood.

"Que, I don't blame him for being mad." I turn to the bot I'm sitting on. I barely whisper but apparently to loud still.

"You are only a stupid child, what would you know?" She snap at me.

"You kept important secrets from the Autobots that probably would help them!" I call down to her. Prime transform getting to their level and piss wouldn't describe the look he has.

"You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told it had all been shared. So why was this" he pointed at the funky metal ball like rod in front of him. "found in human possession?"

"We were in the dark on this also. It was 'Director Only' clearance at Sector Seven until now." she try to act innocent but something tells me she's lying. I softly cling to the raised metal on Que's shoulder. Optimus then look to me and face got calmer slightly like a parent looking to their scare kid after being wrongly accused. The woman turn to the other one asking for a bag. The other arms are full with bags and ask which one which got her a dirty look from the director. She then said a certain bran green one which was handed to her she open and took out what looks like a book. I felt someone touch my back and turn my head to see a yellow and black bot, Bumblebee. I tap Que on the neck and point at the younger bot. He nod so I jump up and Bee moved his hand under to catch me. Bee carefully hold me in his hands and place me on his shoulder like how Que had me. It's a way to protect me as I was explain it to me by Will the first time Que done this to me. I'm smaller than most humans around here plus some of the older bots sees me as a sparkling, what they call a child, because of how I act.

"Bee, you done training?" he nod his head. I look to the 'adults' and bots that slightly change subjects for a moment.

"Sage may be a child but she is far from stupid." The Autobot leader defend my name, I smile.

Optimus then look at me. "She share her information with us and this" he motion to the ball rod thingy "only confirm what she told us to be true. She did not lie to us, she is honest and true." He walked carefully to Bee and I putting his hand down softly putting his finger tips on my head like how Epps does to me when I act like goof. "Thank you, Sage." he said softly. I smile up to him and turn to Bee still smiling. They are true to themselves as others so in a way I want to be more like them. This is why I trust electronics more than humans, even the bots whom I mostly became friends with fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**_JD: Again sorry for any wait, I'm stick to the DoTM story line mostly. Please ignore any grammar or spell errors. Megatron made me put them in cause he's so evil ;3_**

**_Spike: That just ain't right!_**

**_JD: GO BACK TO YOUR HOLE!_**

**_Spike: NO!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Trip**_

The mean woman introduce three men that came in. I cling to Bee's shoulder plate. "Allow me please to introduce you two of NASA's founding mission directors, and Astronaut, Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon." she shook hands with them. "Sir? Optimus Prime." she then walked to the upper part of the base to be more eye to eye with the bots.

"And from a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor." Buzz told Optimus who got level with Buzz as best as he could.

"The honor is mine." Optimus told him.

"Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event." our director told everyone, mainly Optimus, walking farther out on the raised platform.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship." One of the NASA mission directors inform everyone. "No survivors on board."

"We were sworn to secrecy by ous Commander in Chief." Buzz started to talk again.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA." The first mission director stated.

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow, they must have pick up that fuel rod." the second mission director said something for the first time.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered, and tried to harness it at Chernobyl." our director told us.

"We landed six missions in all. We took hundred of photos and samples. We locked them away forever. And the moon program was shut down." Buzz finish. They had to have practice this cause it's not possible for humans to tell information like that without the practice.

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide ask. All four of them look confused.

"The ship's name was the Ark. I watch it escape Cybertron myself." Optimus started to walk to the raise walk way. Bumblebee just walk us side to side pacing. "It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war..." he space out of a second, lost in thought. "and it captain."

"Who was its captain?" Our director ask.

He place a hand on the railing beside her. "The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me." He let go and started to turn around. "It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of it's location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there." he got extremely close to her making her back up, for a moment I though I saw fear. "And..." he space slightly again. "You must pray it's in time."

I gasp softly. Ratchet came over and rumble to Bee. "She needs to go to her lessons." Bee place me on the ground and lead me back to med bay. I work on my lessons while Ratchet and Optimus got ready for their space mission. I wish I could come with. Later that day I saw them off with the rest of the team, bots and humans alike. Ratchet left Beni and Bee in charge of watching me and instructed Que to make sure I finish all of my lessons.

I went to sleep and strange enough it was harder than normal since I came here. Before I fall completely asleep I got used to hearing whirling sound of Ratchet transforming to a yellow medical search hummer. It in a way showed me that I was going to be safe no matter what or at least how it made me feel. After trying to goto sleep for about a hour I just laid there looking at the ceiling wondering about two of the bots I came to care deeply for with only a short time of knowing them. I then couldn't take it any longer and got up heading to the room where the other Autobots sleep. Bee was farthest away with Que parked not far from him. Dino and Sideswipe next with the girls across from them. Ironhide being closest to me and most trusted besides Que I softly tap on his door taking a step back. The window roll down and in a low voice from the radio Ironhide spoke.

"What is it femme?" he rumble out.

"I'm sorry for waking you but I couldn't sleep." I inform him shifting my feet wondering to myself if this was a smart idea, probably not but to hell with it.

"I can not force stasis." he rumble out sleepily.

"May I sleep in you?"

I felt my cheeks flare up when I ask. He seems more awake now. "Sleep in me?" he ask shock in his voice.

"In your back seat." I added looking down. "Never mind." I said softly after a moment of waiting for him to answer and start to walk off but his door open up.

"Get in." He told me. A small smile cross my lips and I did as told climbing into him. He closed his door and softly rock making me giggle.

His soft warm leather back seat greeted me and I fell asleep almost instantly. Right before I was completely out I force myself say one more thing. "Thank you, Tuff Stuff."

* * *

**MORNING**

Morning came way to fast. I woke up by someone knocking on what sounds like a metal door. I sat up rubbing my eyes and saw who had the back door of the truck I was asleep in open and knocked on it to wake me up. Two men stood there looking in at me. One with dirty blonde hair and dark roots, naturally not from a crappy dyed hair, and tall just slightly strange standing pose because of his fake leg. The other with dark short hair and is somewhat scary but also reminds me of a strict father.

"I'm surprise Ironhide let you sleep here." the darker hair one stated.

"Will, please I just woke up." I yawn climbing out. The lighter hair one help me down. It took a moment for my legs to wake up too. After walking a bit they were fine. I look back to Ironhide as he transform with the musical, to me, whirling sounds. His truck form twist and moved as he change to his robotic form.

"Kid what your plans?" Beni asked. I look over to him and shrug. "Well you'll have to be blindfold but would you like to get new clothes?" He ask. My eyes got wide and I nod.

"Yes very much so." I told him happily. He laugh. Don't get me wrong I hate shopping but army clothes are just not me so I need to. He lead me to the women's shower quarters and bow his head at me. I laugh softly hitting him in the chest. He's a strange man.


	8. Chapter 8

**_JD: PS. anyone wondering Sage IS NOT interested in Optimus, right now she's interested in NONE of them like that. She only sees Optimus as a father figure, explains later._**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Master of Puppets_**

I took a shower and change into the most normal army outfit I can find plus army metal toe boots. I like the boots. The black shirt wasn't to big on me but pants I had to roll up the legs and safety pin them to not trip over them. The belt tightly around my waist holding up the pants. I ran out to where Beni stood waiting in a pair of black jeans and shirt with Stark logo on the back. He also wore army boots like mine, both male boots because I liked them more than female ones.

"Ready?" He ask and I nod. He made me turn around and tied the blindfold on me.

"What are we taking?" I asked as he lead me to a car that metal was warm to touch.

"My car. It's been outside all day." He told me letting me climb in. The car smell of cinnamon and something else I can't place. After driving a few minutes he told me I could take off the blindfold. The sun light nearly blind me. After blinking a few times I could finally look around the car. It's a classic Thunderbird. The re done insides look almost original.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"Yeah Paula and I took three years working on this beauty to get her this good, even if she still needs a lot of work." He laugh out.

"Tell me about your life before here." I was trying to ask but came out more like a suggestion. He laugh again and nod.

"Well I grew up in New York with my twin sister, Heather. I have a girlfriend back home too, Paula. I'm best friends with Paula's little cousin, Amelia." He told me about the pranks when he was wheelchair bond. He also told me very little about his family besides his twin and Amelia. We laugh at some of the things Amelia, his twin, and himself got into trouble for. He let it slip that his twin works for Tony Stark which explains the shirt.

After we got me some more clothes and all I ran into a bathroom and change into a blue v cut shirt with a white star in the middle. It's not a Captain America shirt but it's comfortable and only shirt close to my superheroes clothes I love. My pants being just dark blue jeans like material but in truth they are TRIPP PANTS. Then my army black boots.

We got back on base and took off the blindfold and jump out. Beni took two of my three bags and I took the third heading to the temporary room, bed in med bay but beside it is a small room with only a dresser, desk with my laptop, and bed frame. Ratchet and I suppose to have set up the bed today but instead he's in space.

Bee came over to us picking me up and walking away with me. Beni bust out laughing as I tried to figure out what's going on. "Bee, what are you doing?"

Bee just made chirping sounds and tilt his head forward. I look forward to where he's taking me. We are now closer to the raised up walkway and he carefully put me on the edge where Will helped me over the railing.

"Why did Bee kidnap me?" I asked looking to the military man. He gave me a slight confused look then look to Bee.

"I said the computer was acting up not that we needed a hacker." Will stated still confused.

"May I see?" I ask now curious. Will gave me a look but nod anyways. I went sitting down in the chair the technician was in quickly typing in my codes. A federal page came up and I kept up my codes till the page open up then our Director shows up.

"What is she doing? That is government property." she said coming over to where Will stood, right behind me. I roll my eyes taking out my ipod turning on my mix for when I'm blowing off steam. It has Guns n Roses, Metallica, ACDC, and more older rock and metal bands like them. It was on shuffle and first song came on was one of my longer ones. Masters of Puppets by Metallica. I took some headphones from a woman that would jog with me around the base when the bots are busy. I went back to my specialty, hacking. After I enter where Will needed to be the song ended.

"Huh? Thirteen minutes. I'm getting slow." I stated looking at the eight minutes song guessamating how long I was working. I look to Will handing headphones back to the private I borrow them from. "How I do boss man?" I ask half not caring the other half wondering what's crossing the Director's mind.

Right then someone scream into the walkie-talkie for Bee. I look to the young bot as he shift to his yellow car form and drove full speed off. "Sam." Will said like something just bit him. The director by now storm off dragging me with her giving me a peace of her mind about me hacking their systems.

"The system was messing up he need in so I got him in. That's why I'm here. It's my job." I said in my defence. She got mad but didn't say anything cause I'm right.

After a few minutes she went down to floor level to talk to some people that needed her help. I lean against the railing. Will came back with two people I don't know. The girl looks like she tries to hard for people to like her and the guy looks like well, a jealous boyfriend. He's yelling about everything and Bee came back behind them.

"Bee!" I called the young bot and he looked over to me. I put my arms up to the air jokingly and said "You kidnap me from med bay then leave me. How dare you." I wink at him with a smile which he looks hurt. "Bumble, I was only joking I'm sorry." I am worry now. He shook his head and chirp sadly. "Wasn't me?" I tried to figure out what he's saying without the radio to translate him. He nod his head to say I'm correct with my assumption, wasn't me. I then heard the boy start yelling raising hell over me?

"Wait she's only a kid yet she's allowed on base? And Bee you have time to be with her but you can't even stop by and visit me for a few hours?" I blink a few times then snap. Screw being shy this boy needs to be told off.

"Excuse me but I only know what state we are in and not allowed to know anything else. I'm under NEST protection till the Decepticon stop looking for me. Bee has his missions and life outside of your little world and not everything is revolve around you!" I scream at him which got me a dirty look from him and the girl.

"Who are you and how do you know about the Autobots and Decepticons?" He demands. Thank god, that I don't believe in, the director cut in talking to them.

Optimus soon afterwards came in and my newly fowl mood change to happy. "Optimus!" I called him happily. He came over and I very carefully climb over the railing. He put his hand out for me to step on and I wrap my arms around his neck as best as I could. He put his hand softly on my back returning my hug. He would be the perfect father.

"Why is Optimus hugging her? She shouldn't even be here!" I could hear the boy yell. I stop noticing them after director talked to him till now.

"Sparkling, stay with Ratchet I have to revive Sentinel." He spoke softly to me turning around and handing me over to the yellow medic.


	9. Chapter 9

_**JD: Like normal please ignore errors, Megatron made them lol.**_

_**Sparky: That's getting old.**_

_**JD: So?**_

_**Shiny: I have to agree with Ms Pyro**_

_**Sparky: Ms Pyro? It's Goddess of Flame you Mother Nature wannabe!**_

**_Shiny: Mother Nature Wannabe? I AM GODDESS OF EARTH! I AM GAIA!_**

**_JD: Oh no not this again x.x_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9  
Reviving Sentinel_**

Ratchet held me carefully and I looked around spotting Que and Bee. "Bee! Come and get me!" I tried my luck. He look up to the slightly taller medic whom gave him a stern loo. Bee cherp shaking his head. I look to Que who shook his head too. Looking around only seeing Sideswipe and Ironhide left I sigh giving up.

"She's such a little Sparklet." I could hear Ironhide say to Sides. The silver bot laugh.

"You are right, 'Hide." Barely let that leave his lips. I look up trying to hear what Will is saying to the director then gave up. Hear slight metal against metal I turn to watch Optimus opening his chest plates. A strange blue thing came out and he carefully moved it from one hand to the other. It kind of looks like a ball with two arrows heads pointing out of it. He walk to the Autobot that look only asleep, stasis. He then moved it to the other.

"This is incredible." I heard the girl say. I look up noticing that they were on the stairway coming down but stop to watch.

"Sentinel Prime..." Optimus deep voice broke me of my distraction. "we bid you return." A feeling in my stomach made me think something is wrong. Optimus slams the strange blue thing into the other's chest. The other started to shake and resembles of being electrocuted. He woke up and attack Optimus. I felt Ratchet move to hand me to someone else but stop. I look over into the new direction to the two Primes.

"Stop! Sentinel!" Optimus scream holding him back from cutting his head off. He was able to push Sentinel up some. "It is I, Optimus Prime!" Sentinel stop fighting as much. "It is alright. You are safe." Sentinel got up. "There is nothing to fear." All of the bots step forward, Ratchet still holding me close to his chest plates. "We are here." Sentinel look at each bot then me. "You are home, Sentinel." He look back to me then where Will and the director came out at.

"The war..." Sentinel started then scream out, "The war!"

"The war was lost." Optimus was on his butt pushing up to stand back up. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland." He's about halfway up on his knee. "We have taken refuge here on Planet Earth." He is standing now reaching for Ratchet's hand, me. I jump from the cranky bot's hand to the one I see like a father. "It's human race is our ally." Ratchet moved back to the others.

"My ship! We came under fire! The pillars. Where are the pillars?" He seem to get mad making me hold tightly to Optimus's finger close to me.

"You saved five of them including the control pillar." Optimus move forward slightly.

"Only five?!" He scream. I squeak making Optimus touch my head which calm me down. "We once had hundreds!" he rumble out.

Thankfully the Director stepped in. "Excuse me gentlemen, may I ask..." She pause sending me a look. I used Optimus's fingers to hide me more. She look back to them. "What is this technology you are looking for?"

I wonder the same thing but I refuse to come out of the safety of my Prime's hand. "It is the ability to reshape the universe." Sentinel turn to the small, compare to him, Director. "Together the pillars forms a space bridge. I designed and I alone can control it." he seems like a teacher explaining something simple the most complicated way. "It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space." I smile slightly but put my fingers to my head. I understood that but it gave me a headache. 'How does he know our law of Physics?' I wonder.

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" The director ask. 'Give this woman, evil woman, a cookie people!' I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, for resources, for refugees." Sentinel told her starting to turn back to Optimus. Something told me something was wrong.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs!" The director raised her voice accusingly. Though the Autobots want peace I could see where she coming from. "A means of an instant strike!"

"It is our technology and it must be returned." Sentinel's voice rumble out making me shiver in fear. Something about this guy don't sit right with me.

"Yes, if humans say so." the director used her scary face. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kinda have to clear customs first! A little formality called 'paperwork.'" She yelled out. That still doesn't seem right. "Kinda separates us from the animals." She does know she's fussing at an Advance Robotic Being that probably have millions of years on her?

"I will over look your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine!" In my head I'm chanting 'She's being told off!' and doing a happy dance. In real life I'm still hiding in Optimus's hand trying not to be dragged into this. "The Decpticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands it would mean the end of your world." Sentinel got eye level with the director.

After that the Director call the yelling boy, Sam, and his girlfriend to her office. Optimus put me onto his shoulder showing Sentinel around the base before we left Optimus told Bee to watch over Sam and Carly, the girl I guess. Before he left though he put me in my little quarters where apparently some soldiers or someone set up the bed and all for my room. I crawl into it and fell asleep fast, it's been a really long day for me.

_**DREAMING**_

_I jump up and was running from something but I didn't know what. It was chasing me. I turn my head around and saw a huge black shadow like creature that is the shape of an Bot like the Autobots but maybe it's a Decpticon? I don't know all I do know is I need to keep running from it._

_It's dark hand reach out and wrap around me. It's thick voice made no words just grumbles and screeching noise till I saw a light. It was so bright I thought I would become blind from it. The shadow Decpticon drop me. I was falling now and something else, human size, caught me. I look and saw it was a girl but I couldn't make out any details, probably from being temporary blind from that light. The girl seems like a rough and ready type. Her hair I could tell was black and long. She was holding me steady on some type of board then lower me to the ground. The shadow thing went __at me again._

_She made it where She was the one that it caught and it tried to kill her. She scream out in pain but didn't pull away only scream at me in a rough voice, "Run Sage!"_

I did as she told me and ran for my life. As I got to the base my eyes start to adjust to everything again. Something is wrong. The catwalk, raised area, was torn down and rusted, the bots area was destroy with craters in the ground. I scream and look around till I saw a rusted out broken down bot. Running to the form I saw who it was and I scream again as tears left my eyes. It can't be. He can't be dead.

* * *

_**JD: I'm not going to say who it is but she has this dream again in later chapter saying who it is.**_

_**Shiny: Meanie!**_

_**JD: Sage, you'll understand later as would everyone else!**_

_**Shiny: But... but... YOU HAVE TO SAY WHO IT IS!**_

_**JD: Nope.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_JD: Short of it, Sage is going to have interesting few days lol. Three days gap from when Sentinel is revive to Optimus and his drive. So about three maybe four chapters between!_**

**_Shiny: Ironhide time? What happens?  
_**

**_JD: Read and find out, Sage ;3_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**  
**_Ironhide time_**

It's the day after Optimus revive Sentinel. I'm right now sitting on the catwalk watching them talk with, though I'm totally techno freak, is boring. Optimus mainly explaining to him that humans are mix of good and evil. We each are different like their kind. He's also teaching the older bot how to intact with humans, and hopefully directing him AWAY from the porn sites.

I eventually got tired of waiting and climb down the stairs. Looking around till I found my victim. A black Topkick. I ran over to him tapping on his window and he shift. "What, femme?" he gruff out after his black and dark silver parts stop moving. I put my hands on my hips and put on a fake hurt face.

"I thought I was Sparklet." I whimper slightly and he roll his, optics (?) at me. I smile and put my arms up like a little kid wanting to be picked up.

"No." He said in an 'I'm bigger what I say goes' voice. I smile and then start to whimper again. He let an air vent blow out like a sigh and pick me up. He carefully place me on his shoulder and I found a comfortable spot at the nook of his neck.

Something then hits me like a bag of bricks. This is the first time he has ever held me! Que has many times and Ratchet has to either make sure I'm okay or out of request from Optimus. I normally ride on Optimus's shoulder when he's not out on missions or something. Bee carries me around when he's around plus he plays with me. Sideswipe never actually hold me before. Dino has but he flirts way too much therefore I normally stay away from him. The twins freak me out and way to immature, I'm scare if they don't fight over me they might drop me.

"Sparklet?" Optimus's voice call me and I turn to face him.

"Don't worry, Dad, we are just going to walk around!" I call out as Ironhide nod at him and walked away with me still in my spot. We walked just around the base since well, no duh, Autobots are a huge secrete. "So why is this the first time you ever pick me up?" I asked him poking the side of his head softly. He turn his eyes, optics (?) to me and smirk. It was an awkward one but I know a smirk when I see one.

"Why does it matter?" He ask as his place me down. I pout when my feet touch the ground. "I was just comm to go train the human soldiers." He said as he got up and walk away.

"Meanie!" I scream after him and smile. He's such a giant teddy bear!

I walked around for a bit and then stop. "What am I doing? I need someone to bug! I'm bored!" I whine to myself and then got an idea. "Duh, Autobots!" I squeal to myself then start to go down my list. "Ratchet would probably throw a wrench at me. Ironhide is busy training. Optimus is with Sentinel. Chromia and Elita don't like me and might on purposely 'accidently' hurt me. Dino I don't trust that much. Twins I don't trust that much. Arcee normally with the other two girl bots but she's nice to me. Bee is off with Sam guy and his girlfriend. Que is working on his experiments and will make me help him so no thank you. That just leaves Sideswipe, the twins, and Arcee. The twins I don't trust therefore off to find and annoying either Arcee or Sideswipe!" I spoke everything out loud, stupid habit. I ran off and found no other than the twins.

My eyes went wide and I start to walk backwards from them. "Yo, bro it's da sparklin', Sa'e!" one said walking forward to pick me up but the other jump infront of him snatching me away. That was way to fast and I squeal at the same time as cringe from that squeal of fear. My head got dizy from the fast motion.

"Yea, bro its 'er. Wanna play wit 'er?" The other said. I knew their names but I can't tell them apart yet. Maybe if I get over my fear of them accidently killing me I would get over it.

"Guys. I need to go like now!" I call up to them though the one holding me squeese me slightly and it hurt! "Ow!" I scream and he loosen his grip. The other one reach over grabbing me by my arms and pull slightly to hard and I scream again but this time words couldn't be form. My arm made a snapping sound like a twig breaking. It hurt and it felt like my arm was being torn off. They were fighting over me like a rag doll! That's when I saw all of the bots even the female ones show up. Optimus Prime made them put me down and Ratchet scan me over then saw what's wrong. He carefully pick me up and hand me to the dark blue female bot, Arcee.

"Take her to the Medbay." he told her and before she walked off with me I watch as Ratchet took one twin and Ironhide took the other. I wanted to laugh but the pain wouldn't let me.

After a minute of walking Arcee put me down on the Medbay human size medical bed. I got up and my legs went numb and limp like making me fall forward, she caught me. "Don't. You are damange lets wait for Ratchet to come and fix you." She said carefully.

"I need a cast and maybe pop my shoulder back into place. Besides that I think it's mostly brusing. My ankle hurts but I don't know what's wrong with it. The rest of my legs feel numb."

"You are correct." Ratchet said coming into the Medbay. He walked over to me and transform into his Hummer form activating his Holoform. The human looking holoform came out of the driver's side slipping into the back of the room and then came back. I lean back into the bed looking at the ceiling and a confused Arcee.

"How did you know what was wrong with you?" She asked. "You were in so much pain how can you tell?" She really seems confused but in a way like she doesn't care at the same time. I know she's worry because of one reason, Optimus.

"I've broken my arm before and it being pop out of place has happen too. My ankle might be sprain and that's only because I don't think it's broken." I answer and then look to the Medbay doors when a big black bot came in grumbling under his breathe.

"The twins will be fixing their own dents I will not!" Ratchet yelled at the twins who were right behind Ironhide. I smirk then hid it just as fast.

"Thank you." I whisper to Ratchet. He shrug his shoulders making it where me praising him for saving me, I knew Ironhide would have saved me, as not a big deal. This just so happens to be the second time that Ratchet really saved me. The first time was when Starscream attacked me.

I sigh and sat up after Ratchet done putting on my cast and then gave me a shot that numb half of my body. He pop my shoulder back in place, even though I am numb it still hurt, just not as much. He then got down to my ankle wrapping it up in a special acebandage. Instead of the clips at the end to hold it close he just press down and it stuck. "That will not come off till your ankle is completely heal. Do not worry about water it won't affect it." he grumble out. His holoform start to static up then disappear. He transform back into the huge yellow green robot and walked to his desk type area. "Keep her off her feet, Ironhide!" he called back to the black bot who looked like he wanted to shoot his friend.

* * *

_**JD: I am serious if you like this series (Mechies Verse) please like us on Facebook. c o m Shiny and Verbophobic are both on it too!**_

_**facebook . c o m (slash) mechies. stick. together**_

_**replace the (Slash) with real slash and delete spaces!**_

_**Plus REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Review then maybe I might have courage to post more! I will eventually but it might speed me up some lol.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_JD: This is just a filler type chapter. It's to show some of their past. All of the Bots that has nicknames instead of original names I made into either their siblings or someone who was close to them. It explains what happens to the originals and kinda sad but need to know for future reference! Please enjoy and Review so I know how I'm doing!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Getting Sideswipe**_

I hate casts. Have I ever said I do? Well I do. I'm now stuck with an itch on my arm I CAN NOT SCRATCH! I want to hurt someone. I want Ratchet to take this thing off so I can scratch it!

Scrap!

What's Will want me to do? I've been so concentrating not to stick a pen down my cast to scratch my itch I've totally stop paying attention to my boss.

Figures.

"Ummm." I said trying to seem so smart.

Fail.

"You weren't listening were you?" Will asked annoyed.

"I got an itch!" I whine trying not to seem pathetic which fail. Beni started to laugh over that.

"You act like a little kid." Beni told me still laughing at me.

"I hate casts!" I cross my arms and pout.

"Go." Will told me shaking his head. I jump up and ran down the steps to the opening of the hanger. Sharp right and I saw my perfect victim, Ironhide right now is on a mission, so Sideswipe will have to do!

"Sides!" I called him and ran to him.

"Whatever it is, no." He told me without even transforming from his car form. I pouted at him.

"But Sides!" I whine. Now I'm trying to act like a little kid. "I wanna play!" I pout more and cross my arms stomping my feet. His headlights blink then he open the window. His radio loud and made me cover my ears.

"I SAID NO!" that hurt.

"Why don't you like me?" I whimper like a kicked puppy. Now I think about it he has never really been nice, tolerate me but never been nice.

"I didn't say I didn't like you, Fleshy." He told me then roll up his window again. I still pout. I want him to like me but he doesn't. It's obvious he doesn't.

"My name is Sage not Fleshy or Femme!" I scream at him. I'm hurt and I know it shows in my voice.

"Fine, Fleshy." he said which sounded cold so I walked away like a hurt little puppy. I hate being this way but he really did hurt my feelings. I don't like being dislike but that's how its been all my life. Here I thought it was going to be different. Here I thought that all of them were at least TRY to be my friends.

"Fleshy." I scuff the pathetic thing they call us humans. "Oh I'll show him Fleshy." I grin and I knew if anyone saw me they would think I'm evil which right now I am going to be a little evil. I went to get everything perfect.

**~Time Gap~**

I walked into my right now secret base, the corner behind the equipment in the Medbay. No one shall know of where I am hiding, besides Ratchet and Optimus because they saw me hiding back here but didn't say anything. I slip into my spot and waited for it. Then I heard it.

Sideswipe scream! It kinda of sound like a little girl in its own way. He start to say stuff in a strange way too. I couldn't understand him. Ratchet and Optimus did because they both talked to him same way. Was that their language?

Ratchet then in a regular voice, in English, "Sage Jamie Wilken, come out now!" He seems mad. I came out and he smirk at me. The smirk left way to fast to make sure it was real. The mean DocBot smirk at me, I think. "Congrats," he started and I perk up slightly bouncing from one foot to the other. "If I ever catch you doing something like this again I will personally force you to apologize to him, in front of Ironhide." the last part was low where only really I could hear. I gulp and a weird feeling of regret became over me. I look down and softly scuff my tip of my shoe to the floor then look up to Sideswipe. I tried to hide the smile that cross my face and refuse to leave though I do regret what I've have green paint dripping down him, a bucket still stuck to his head. If you get closer to him you can smell the paint thinner working on drying into his insides, his leather seats and soft rugs. I look to him and with the most innocent look I can put up.

"Congrats on pulling one over on me, but be ready for payback." He smiled and start to walk away. "Prime, I'm going to clean up hopefully get this stuff out as best as I can." He inform his boss walking out and Optimus turn to me. I gulp.

"One, two, three I declare a Prank war?" He looked at me with a lightly amused and then turn to walk away. Not a word and I start to giggle.

Before long Ironhide came in looking for me. I guess he still feels bad about me getting hurt yesterday. By now it's late at night and Sideswipe had some mission to go onto tonight so he was in recharge earlier till he woke up and thus my prank was in action. Ironhide got low and I put my hands up like a kid wanting to be pick up. He put his hand down for me to climb into. He put me onto his shoulder and I snuggle to the side of his neck. He started to walk off and I smile as we walked. He's so nice when he wants to be. As we walked he stop then look over to me.

"What you been up to all day, Tuff Stuff?" I asked staying close to his cheek.

"Training soldiers." He grunt out and I smile more. He glance back to me and then start to walk again.

"I've been trying not to get into to much trouble." Which is semi true.

He just scoff. Makes me wonder if he knows what I did. After about two hours of just walking around Sideswipe shows up and sent an evil like smile my way. "Glad that fraggin' Sides has calmed down and stopped his tricks." He said after watching with me Sides walking away.

"What tricks?" I asked surprise.

"The pranks he and his brother used to pull." He said and his optics onto me again. They seem like they were space out, like he's remembering something. "Those meches use to be in so much trouble all of the time. They once weld everything in the Medbay on our ship onto the ceiling of it to piss First Aid and Ratchet off." He smile slightly. "I got to put them into the brige for that."

"I..." I was stun. "I didn't know Sideswipe had a brother." I said softly looking at him.

"Twin. Sunstreaker." Ironhide then look like something was painful to remember cross his mind. "He was believe to be killed but Sideswipe believes different. He says his twinbond tells him that Sunstreaker still alive somewhere." he told me then look up to me. "He has lost contact with us and Ratchet never could find his Spark Signature." He then sat down putting me down onto his knee.

"Tell me what happen." I slightly begged.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was sent on a mission together with Mirge and Dino, another set of brothers just not twins, Mirge and Sunstreaker were attacked by 'Cons there were to many of them. They were over power and believe are dead. Que and Wheeljack were together. They aren't brothers like the other two but more like best friends. They were a lot of a like too. Wheeljack went after them but all three of them were lost to the 'Cons. Sides, Dino, and Que were never quiet the same since. Sideswipe misses his other half we know and his pranks got dangerous as was his stunts till one day he nearly destroyed his own spark, the remaining of it after his brother was killed. Dino missed his older brother but kept up his work for the memory and he got more dedicated then what he used to. Que he's still the same but he doesn't talk about the past anymore." Ironhide told me. I felt like crying for them.

"What about you?" I asked feeling my bottom lip quiver slightly from their pain that they hide.

"Everyone grieve differently." he told me then stood up pulling me into his hand. He start to walk again and then stop looking down at me. "Do not tell them of this new knowledge of yours. It might bring back memory files they wish to keep locked." He said as he walked back into the hanger with me placing me down on the catwalk then went over to Que. I wanted to scream and run over there but I didn't. I turn to face my boss, Will.

"Hey, kiddo." He said without looking at me then when he did he looked worries. "You okay?" He asked walking over to me.

"Yeah." I said masking everything and smile to him. No need to worry him.

* * *

_**Sparkygoesboom edit this so hopefully it's better than they have been coming out lately.**_

_**Sparkygoesboom is also working on a series for me and Verbophobic. Another one of our friends is working on it too. Yes four total writers working on one story. Sparkygoesboom works on the storyline and makes sure everything is correct. Verbophobic works on her Character's AU version is the way she's suppose to be and also what her character normally do. CLM works on her character after she gets into the story which we don't know when that will be. I work on mine and also we all put in for the story in whole but only one of us writes it, normally me and Sparkygoesboom edits and adds more to it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_JD: Sorry this took so long. I have been super busy lately! My betas and future co-writer helped me with this chapter and hope it's good. BTW it is before Cybertron fell and after the first movie, then the last part is where we are in Cyberlover, right after after Sentinel was revived or during when he was being revived._**

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Primula**_

_**UNKNOWN POV**_

I lean against the walling of the crumbling building. I am only a sparkling but Sire wants me to survey everything closer to our, once our home. The place we once called home was destroyed to point of no recolonization. Sire told me to not to worry one day we will have a new one, we will be out of this Primus forsaken war. Decepticons will win, he says. Decepticons are the way to go, he says.

I let out the venting cycle that I was holding in for a moment. This is so boring. Sire needs to stop sending me onto the dead-end jobs that will lead no where for my future. I want violence and to be able to show what I got.

Taking a quick scan around me I shift to a smaller form of my Sire and flew off to the direction I need to go. This is lame and boring. No Autobots are brave enough to come this far out to our territory. But they do need Energon just like we so they might risk it, maybe.

I let out another vent cycle then transform back to my bi-pedal form looking around. Again nothing. Wait what does that my auto pick up? Is that others? Ducking behind a ruin building I look over to where a group of Cybertronians are. They look familiar but I can't place where. Wait aren't they Autobots? I believe they are! Wait my Sire is also with them! What is going on? Why is Sire with them? I recogonize some of these Mechs. One is the explosive experct, Wheeljack. Another being the mech that can turn invisable, Mirge I beleve his desination is. The yellow gladiator, Sunswipe, and his twin Sideswipe. The red smaller mech would be Mirge's younger brother by the looks of it.

Sire lead them away and then a bunch of purple Decepticons like myself show up and they all start to fight. I saw the regret that cross my sire's face as he turn his weapons to the Autobots. Before long most of the Decepticons were offline by them. Most of the group besides the Warrior Sideswipe, the younger brother of Mirge, and maybe one or two others that were Decepticons were dead. Sire stood up from his heap and start to pick up the fallen looking Autobots up. I jump down to where he was and he turn to me.

"Primula, help me get them out of here." He comand me. It is not my place to go against him so I bow my head and got another one of the Mechs, being the Slinder but well built Mech Sunswipe. It feels like we are 'swapping paint' as my old friends would call it. I am the last of the Cybertronian born since the war but there was, used to be, older Cybertronians that were not much older than I.

We got them out then something felt weird. The ones that we went back for, the other Slinder Mech, Sunstreaker's twin, and a few others were gone. "Sire?" I call for him slightly worried. Something is wrong.

"Primula, go." He growl out getting ready to attack whatever that comes helm on. He wouldn't risk my spark and I know it. I transform and went off as fast as I could. Rule one, never disobay your creators.

The blasting and my spark froze in fear. I didn't want to lose my last creator. I lost my Carrier I can't lose my sire too. I need him. I have no one else anymore. My spark wouldn't last with losing my other Creator. An older Mech, white and light blue with bright blue eyes show up. He has the Autobot symbol and he looks fraggin piss when he corners me. "Where are they?" he growls. I saw on his side a bomb. He must be the Autobot that they call Wheeljack.

"Where is who?" I asked softly trying to sound normal then heard Sire scream jumping off the top of a building landing on the bigger than I mech infront of me.

I moved out of their way and watch as Sire makes him glitch. He picks that mech over him and went off to where we place the others. It's a shuttle pod, a way to escape. Sire won't explain to me yet what's happening but I am sure he will. He's a good mech so I have to wonder why he is going against what he believes, or at least what his processors seem to believe.

_**~Unknown years Later~**_

I was knock out of my recharge to a jolt and look around. We are on the Nemisis right now. Shockwave and Soundwave are in charge of me until Sire is back from the small organic planet below. He's looking for a way to the AllSpark. I wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let me. He's a mean mech. My processor wonder slightly as I thought about the last time I saw the the mechs we helped. It was so long ago. Sire explain that he need to help them but wouldn't tell me why. Mech means good in his spark I know but is he right or wrong with helping them? They are our enemies.

I let out a fast venting cycle and look to the ceiling. I miss being on our home world but Megatron promises to bring Cybertron back to life. The oil baths, the acid rain, and all of the rest of the things I miss from Cybertron this organic world can't produce.

Everything is so different but as long as my guardians and my sire is still around I believe with all of my spark that everything will be fine in the end. I can't let my spark run without them. They are the ones I have now when in the past it was just Sire and I only. I am a small purple and dark gray femme version of my black and dark gray Sire. I have search a lot for a 'vehicle form' similar to my Sire. I did research on his then pick one that I like that is similar to his. I am a Saleen Mustang s7 twin turbo, my sire is a Saleen s281 extreme mustang.

I lean against the berth not knowing what to do. The red Aft-hole, Knock Out, was glaring at me. I look around holding my vent slightly looking around. He gave me those staires then one of the Wave brothers show up and save the day. Shockwave walks in and glares at Knock Out. This is Shockwave's lab after all and Knock Out isn't allowed in here for a reason.

"Dim-Spark what are you doing in here? Get out before I scrap you! And leave the Sparkling alone." Shockwave barked out. I jumped up and walked over to my guardian and felt my lips plates smirk up slightly as a victory smirk at the red aft-hole. He growl under his vents after a few moments then the door swift closed.

"Sparkling, did he lay a servo on you?" Shockwave asked while he typed something into his datapad. I glance up to the older Mech slightly happy he worries his processors over me.

"No, Shockwave, he did not." I answer getting over to where his desk is and sat down in his chair with my bi-peds up in front of me.

"If he does, one word it takes." He told me glancing up and I knew behind his visor he would have had a sparkle in his optic. He's protective of sparklings since I am the youngest there is he's extra protective of me as is his brother, Soundwave.

Standing up after the door swung open I saw the big black mech that I love with all of my spark, my sire. Jumping out of my seat and ran to him wraping my servoes around him tightly. He lean down wrapping me into his servoes too. He hugged me tightly as he held me for a few vent cycles.

"How did the mission to the AllSpark go?" Shockwave asked not looking up from his datapad.

"Fail. The Autobots beat me to the human organic, LadiesMan217." He answer in a slight growl of distaste. I do not blame him at all. The Autobots seem to get in our way a lot but still that day many years ago when we helped them escape Cybertron yet most of them were forced into recharge and looked offline.

_**~Now~**_

Online my optics I looked to my sire. He's laying in the berth next to mine. He can not get onto the organic planet till everything is over. He is worried in his processors I will get hurt when I leave. Knock Out got more aggersive. "Shove it up your afterburner!" I heard another the Femme that calls herself the Princess of Decepticons. I roll my optics sitting up and when I did she open my sire's and my door barging into our room glaring at me. She's older than I by many years.

"Filthy retro-rat!" She scream glaring at me. I glare at her back and my optics darken in to fight mode.

"What do you want, Scrapplet?" I said what I call under my venting so she couldn't hear that name.

"You should have listen to my Sire and do what he demand of you!" She scream at me walking to me. She retract her servo and hit me across the helm.

"I was given no order by my sire." I growl at her between my dentels.

"You're nothing but a piece of slag that your carrier was to afraid to keep. That is why the femme died not long after you were sparked." She growl out into my face.

"Looks who talking." I grind my dentels. "Both Sire and Carrier left you!" I scream at her pushing her away.

* * *

_**JD: Review please! I would like to know how we are doing so far!**_

_**Sparky: You are really pushing for reviews.**_

_**JD: Yes I am cause I either been getting same people review (Which I love the regular reviews) or been getting weird reviews that make no sense.**_

_**Sparky: I GOT ONE THAT GAVE ME TWO BLOG LINKS!**_

_**JD: I got one saying my username was her OC son's name -.-**_

_**Sparky: I'm older.**_

**_JD: Shut up!_**

**_Sparky: I love you too._**

* * *

**_JD: Sorry this is just me this time which why there is that line._**

**_1. I am posting my stories on here onto AO3 (Archiveofourown . org) I am JDShadow there so far only have a few of Riptide posted._**

**_2. I am having slight trouble with someone that's being an idiot so I might get these taken down if I do I am so sorry._**

**_3. I have pages posted on Facebook (Roka Parker Johnson; Amelia "Sharp Aim Barton" Cartson; Boss and Dragon; Mechies; and Alina Primula has one as does Verbophobic!) Please like them and I won't force anyone to do anything just something that will show bloopers type things and random stuff that we want to happen on here but probably never will. Also will have spoilers on it for future chapters. All of them are mostly Mechies Verse!_**

**_4. Alina and Primula's story will begin after Cyberlover ends this is just a preview of what's to come!_**

**_5. Also going along with the story Cyberlover is Ever After that I'm going to be posting on AO3! Every After is a Ratchet/OC story (Roka) She's insane and it's hilarious! I love the stuff that she does to him. It's same time line and yes it's still Mechies Verse. Everything or just about everything I write is Mechies verse._**

**_6. Twins and Boredom is on hold till I get my Kindle! Well new one since one I got was broken upon getting it._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**JD: IF THIS IS TAKEN DOWN PLEASE GO TO MY BIO AND GET MY LINKS FOR AO3 AND MIBBA IT WILL BE UP ON THERE EVENTUALLY!**_

_**Thank you. This one is purely thanks to: MissDoomsDay (On Mibba) and CLM cause they are the ones that helped me most on this chapter. Funny and cute parts too!**_

* * *

_**The Drive**_

It has been total of three days since Sentinel was revived. I'm so sleepy but can't stay asleep which means no one will want to mess with me later. Sitting up, giving up on sleep here in my new room, I got up leaving it and Medbay.

As I did I start to hear talking. Who else would be awake this early? Walking in to the room I heard the voices from I found out: Optimus and Sentinel.

"Optimus?" I yawn rubbing my eyes as the gentle leader got down to my level, kind of.

"You should be in stasis, Sparkling." I yawn again then smiled at his worried tone.

"Can you call me Sparklet instead?" I asked half jokingly. He laugh slightly. He loves this and I know it.

"Fine, Sparklet, you should be in stasis. Go and recharge." I smile more putting my arms up like a child wanting to be picked up. Sentinel then openly disapproved of Optimus and my relationship, Father-Daughter relationship.

Optimus ignored it picking me up carefully. "I couldn't sleep so I cam to ask if-" I stop for a moment getting nervous. This is making me blush and act like a scared child wanting their parent to chase away the monsters. I am looking down at my feet take a breath and courage to ask. "if I could sleep in your cab?" I said, well asked fast as I could.

He start to chuckle to my request then finally spoke. "Sentinel and I are about to go on a drive, would you like to join us?" He asked softly.

Looking up at him I nod then yawn again. He place me down then shift, transform, in to his alternative form. The Peterbilt I love so much. Strange how I originally loved it because it was a real truck, what I call a real truck anyhow, now I do because he's the father I never had.

He open the passenger door and I climb up carefully. Slowly I start to doze off. The weight of my eyes got unbearable and I went to sleep curl up in to Optimus's passenger's seat.

I'm sitting on a bed playing cards with someone. I can't see their face very clearly. I can tell it's a guy. He put his hand down and laugh. "You had to have cheated!" I squeal at him. He just laugh.

He lean forward till our noses are just barely touching. "Prove it, Cherie." He had a grin that makes me want to punch him.

"Hmpf." I cross my arms leaning against the wall. "I'm going to switch for an early shift." I finally grumble getting up and gone over to another group of people. All of them like the man I was playing cards with, blurred.

Walking through them I eventually got to a face that wasn't blurred. His dirty blond hair covering part of his eyes but he smiled weakly to me. "Beni!" I girl's voice rang out and he held his hand up to me then motion for the other girl to speak. "They are back." She said out of breath and he smiled, that crazy smile of his.

"Come on, S, we got work to do!" He laugh and I follow him as we ran up steps. Where did these come from? What happen to all of the people?

We got to the top and a battle was going on. Not a small one either. I dodge a direct attack of something. It 's so blurred I can't even tell what anything besides Beni is. Wait I'm not in control of my body as it fights whatever this dark blur is.

Dodging all of these like a pro that I am not. This is slightly worrying me. How can I dodge these attacks and what am I attacking them with. I can't tell what it is but I can feel it in my hands. My body is stiff but I am attacking them and head on. Dodging and then swing of whatever in my hands and it's like I'm in a video but everything is by my eyes. I see it way that I should but it's not me. This is scary.

I saw another blur of red and purple. My body relax as the darker ones were destroyed. "You okay, Sage?" A very soft voice asked. It sound like a whisper.

"Yeah." My voice was shaky. "I think I am." I answer then I start to panic. "Where is everyone?" Still panicking. "Where is the rest of our team?"

"Sage, they are here. Come on lets go check on them." the girl with soft voice told me taking my hand. She was leading me to who knows where and then the darkness that we were heading to over came us. It wrap around us both and she slowly disappear with me reaching for her. I was screaming a name, I believe her's but I can't hear or know what her name is. It's like I'm screaming nothing at all. No sound came out of my mouth.

I woke up then and sigh when I notice it all was a dream. It didn't feel like a dream though. It felt real, everything did. The cards in my hands, the guy's breath on my face. People bumping in to me while I looked for someone. Even the fight and the girl as she lead me. It all felt real. The scariest thing to me though was not being able to control my body and how I was fighting and dodging like a pro. Then when everything end I lost the only one that was left besides me. I can't see her face or anything like that but I remember her soft small hands in mine as she lead me to where the others should be. Why was Beni the only one that wasn't blurry? I want answers but it's a stupid dream. Why should it matter? Something is wrong but I can't tell what.

"Is everything okay, Sparklet?" I heard the voice that can always make me relax.

"Yeah, Optimus, just a bad dream." I said relaxing in to his warm seat I fell asleep in.

"Dream?" He sounds so confuse and it's kind of cute. He's this 'big bad advance alien robotic race' yet don't know what a dream is.

"Yes. It is something that is believed most living things on this planet have. While we sleep images, sounds, and other things play through our minds. Sometimes they are strange or silly. Normally they are either bad or good. The really bad ones are called nightmares." I informed him smiling that I know something he doesn't. He is a robot that doesn't have to deal with dreams or anything strange like that or most what humans do.

"Was it a nightmare you experience?" he asked me softer, like a worried parent.

I shook my head sleepily. "No, it wasn't that bad just bad and confusing." i answer truthfully. "I can't even remember most of it in truth." I laugh not fully lying. Snuggling to his warm seat I sigh softly.

"Then all is okay?" he checked and I laugh again. He is like a first time parent worrying over his only child.

"All is fine and dandy." I said while laughing.

"Very well. Will you explain to me more about these dreams?" I look out the window that he is slowly un-tenting. I smiled at his consideration.

"Um. Sure." I slightly laugh. He always want to learn about humans and our world. "Animals have them. Humans are type of animal but not as an insult but you know what I'm trying to say I am sure." I laugh at way I end up wording them. "While we sleep our mind doesn't shut down like your's do. It works and it shows things to us that normally we don't see. Like if we don't like someone then in our dreams we can do or say whatever and sometimes we have control of what happens sometimes we do not." I explain as best I could. He chuckle some when I try to explain the Animal bits.

"I think I understand now." He told me and I smiled. He is at times like a kid that needs things to be explain to him but at other times he's like a father to me and I find it funny how this role is changed all the time between us.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You missed a lot while you were in recharge. I am showing Sentinel around, showing him your planet." He answer and then he slowed down some finally answering my question. "We are in the desert at this moment. We will be coming to a halt shortly." he inform me.

I yawn and stretch as we rode on. I have no idea when 'shortly' will be but I do need to stretch my legs soon. My legs might feel like rubber if we keep going like this. Also I need to piss badly. Maybe road-trip to catch up on some sleep was a bad idea.

"We will stop so you can get something to refuel and move around some then back on the road." He inform me and I smiled resting my head on his dashboard. Okay now I am wondering if Optimus is a mind reader.

We stop at an old truck stop that has a diner hooked to it. I smiled as I tried my best to hold in the laugh of the ironic of it. He's a truck, a real truck, a Peterbilt and he stops at an old truckers truck stop. It's just so funny to me. I climb out then jump back in. "Optimus, I don't have on real clothes!" I slightly whine and that got him confused. I just notice it would. "We have to change out of sleep clothes into normal clothes. Besides that I don't have money." I stated and hit my head against the seat. He laugh. I can't believe he laugh.

"You are fully dress, even have shoes on. You look fine. The money problem look in my glove compartment." He told me through the radio and I climb back up and open the glove compartment taking out a credit card that said 'Theodore Galloway' where name should be.

"Who credit card is this?" I asked slightly confused at it. I don't recognize the name. I think I should but I do not.

"Theodore Galloway was once our liaison but Miss Mearing is now." he inform me.

"Why do you have Galloway's card though?" I wonder though a grin kinda crept along my lips.

"Hm? Well that was a gift from the NEST for any emergencies. I have personally never used mine but Sideswipe have used his copy of it." Okay, now I want to laugh.

I climb out of him and ran inside the gas station part going straight for the restrooms. After I was done I wash my hands and came out. Screw the dinner part I'll just get something from here. Some type of candy. Lets see what they have? Looking down the ails I stopped in mid-step. They have that here? I didn't know or I would have went straight for it.

Spinning around in my steps and back track I went back where I saw it at and grin. THEY HAVE IT!

I grab a bag of it and a bottle of water then check out. I spent as little money as I can then ran out of there going straight for the big Peterbilt that is like a father to me. I climb in and start to eat my candy and sipping my water. "That was very fast." He stated and I shrug.

"I don't like being seen in my sleep clothes?" I put up a fake excuse and he shook slightly, trying to hold back a laugh. Yep just like father. Back on the road we went and I laugh as Optimus tried to talk through his radio like Bumblebee does. It's funny and finally he at least understands the basics of a dare.

Yes I dared Optimus Prime, the great leader of the Autobots, to try to communicate with me by his radio programming. He's failing at it too. Finally he laugh at giving up. "I call defeat in this. I do not know how Bumblebee can do it." He stated and I smile leaning against his dashboard.

"Well he has had his voice box taken out didn't he?" I asked softly remembering when Beni explain it to me. Will was the one that told Beni when he first met Bee.

"He has." Optimus agreed and something in his voice sounded sad by it.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. If anything blame the Cons." I stated tapping his dashboard and lean back to the seat. "Well he is mute, so him doing so makes sense in its own way. He has to, to communicate, you are used to using your voice to do so. No shame in admitting defeat in something that you are not used to." I smiled and tap his dashboard again. Leaning back I smiled and we just random talked after that. This was fun. It is fun. We need to go on drives more often, just no Sentinel who disapprove of most of the stuff we are doing though none of it is harmful.

Optimus, leader or not, needs time to relax and be himself just like everyone else. I smile resting my head to the back of his seat. He's really like a father I never had and always wanted.

* * *

_**JD: Okay, my beta for this story is in love with some of the stunts I have pulled in here. Hope you all enjoyed it and REVIEW PLEASE! I'm Begging! It'll make me happy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_JD: Good news for whoever that wants to know! I'm kind of bored of asking for reviews so my sister suggest I just make a contest type of thing. It's not really a contest. WITH CYBERLOVER IF I GET UP TO 50 REVIEWS ON HERE I WILL GIVE YOU A FUTURE TEASE OF Ever After (Same verse as this one and goes along with this story really well just Ratchet/OC not Ironhide/OC) GET UP TO 75 REVIEWS YOU GET A FUTURE TEASE OF AutoCon (another future story same verse and goes along as Ever After and Cyberlover) So reviews=semi prizes. The Teases will be on bottom part of the stories! Like I'll make a break and a small author's note then tease!_**

* * *

**_My Bots, My Family_**

Before long we had to stop. "So where are we?" I asked in awe as I looked around. It's so big and beautiful here. It's hot and the grass that has grown here is brown and dead looking. Even though it's the desert it's still so beautiful. The way the sky touches land and I watch the firetruck transform in to the giant Sentinel and Peterbilt in to my giant, Optimus.

Optimus didn't answer me but he did get serious about well, everything. "so majestic and peaceful; this planet. Unlike the final days of Cybertron." Sentinel said looking at the setting sun. I start to get a bad feeling as I climb in to Optimus's hand. He place me on to his shoulder carefully.

"I've wondered what might have been," Sentinel turn to face my giant and I. "If you fought the final battle, instead of me." Optimus voice was so soft and my heart felt like it was going to break.

"Never mourn the past, young warrior." Sentinel turn completely. I curled in to Optimus's neck. I forget that he has so much to carry. He carries the deaths of all of his soldiers, bystanders, and even his enemies. He also carries just about everything you can think of. In a way that makes me want to make him relax more often. Similar to the way I did when we were driving here. "Thanks to you our race survives." That is another important thing he carries.

Optimus kneel down touching his chest plating. I start to slide off but he stopped me as he said something that made me want to cry. "You were our leader, Sentinel." He kept his head low and a bad feeling build up in my gut. Optimus open the plating that has the blue thing that revived Sentinel. He moved it so it's fly to the older robotic being. "It is your right to lead us again." I couldn't breathe for a moment. I forgot how to.

"In a world I do not know." he caught the blue thing, the matrex or matrix I think it's called. "I am no longer your teacher, Optimus." I could breathe again and my lungs welcome the air. Sentinel toss the blue thing back saying "You are mine." I am so relieved I think I might actually like Sentinel, after he stop disapproving my relationships with my bots. Inside of me I know something is wrong though.

When it start to get darker Optimus put me down and transform. I crawl in to him falling asleep but my dreams were blank, nothing but darkness. When Optimus woke me up we were back at base. I climb out of him heading straight to my room. The second I got there I broke down.

I lean against the door and cried silently for my fearless Peterbilt. He done so much not only for his kind but all races, species, everything. He carries everything by himself. No one to share the burden of everything. He in his own way doesn't believe he should be leader but accepts he is so takes the responsibility for it. At least that's how I see it.

After about half a hour I figured I should eat something before my bots get worried. Getting up I wash my face and brush the gross taste I had in my mouth all day out. After brushing my teeth twice it was gone so I look over myself. Black t-shirt and sweat pants is what I wore to sleep in and then all day. About now I don't care.

I didn't talk to anyone as I went to the cafeteria getting some food. I didn't look around for Will or Beni just went to an empty table and ate fast. I know everything I cried over had nothing to do with me. In truth most would think I'm crazy for crying over that. Maybe I am but they are my bots. This place is the first place I've ever felt like was home to me, because of them. They became my family.

Tired of thinking about this I jump up from my barely eaten food. Tossing the rest away I went on a run. It was inside of the bots' hanger only because it's biggest and I can see best in here.

I went around teh red 'demonic' car, Dino, and dodge the silver stingray chasing it, Sideswipe. Yep, home to me. I could hear Ironhide laughing about Sideswipe 'glitching' over a tiny scratch. Sides doesn't care about looks, he cares about speed, but I think he has slight OCD.

I ran around the hanger twice with out music then stop for a sip of water. "Someone call the hatchet, Sage ain't talking!" Ironhide roar. It sounded like it was meant to be a joke but he didn't realize I haven't talked to anyone or bot since returning with teh Primes.

Ratchet had a wrench out of no where and hit Ironhide on the back of his helm with it. Normally I would laugh but not tonight. To much is on my mind. Dino transform, over the chase with Sideswipe, and kneel down beside me. "Femme, I haven't seen you speak to anyone." he admitted.

"I." I know my voice sounds weird, even to me. "I haven't. I just want ot get my thoughts in order again." I admitted. The air got thick and I felt a desire to hug someone. I had no one so I wrap my arms around myself, cast on the outside cause it's annoying.

"Everyone out!" Ratchet roar holding his wrench up to anyone who dared to not listen to him. All of the bots but Ratchet transform and drove off. All but Ironhide, he transformed but didn't drive off. Ratchet was about to hit him again but stop in mid-swing. "Fine." he grumble then got down to speak to me. "Speak, fully what is stuck in your processors." He told me. I smile weakly at the doctor robot.

"When I was on that ride with Optimus and Sentinel, getting to where ever we went was fun, relaxing even. Most fun I ever had with Optimus. I'll admit I never had a father or even father figure before Optimus. He fills that role to me." I admit. "I never really had a family and now I do. They are another race, species even, but still family." I sigh slightly sitting on the cold concrete.

"Is that it?" I heard Ironhide's voice but like human speaking smaller. I turn around to face a tall but not extremely so, he's really handsome too. He has dark roots in his hair and gets lighter but completely brown. It's cut like most army men's hair. His eyes glow blue and big but not fat or looks like a body builder like I expect. He does look strong though. He has dog tags that has the Autobot's symbol. This handsome man has to be Ironhide's holoform.

I blush turning away from him back to Ratchet. "No. It is part but not fully it." I answer truthfully. "I had only just really realized that Optimus, and in truth all of you, bare so much weight from everything. Your kind are going extinct with no better word to explain it and this god forsaken war. You have to watch everything happen in slow motion compare to me. In a few years to you I'll be long dead. Most if not all of you won't even remember me-" I got cut off in middle of my semi rant.

"That is far from the TRUTH, Sage." Ironhide growled. I risk a glance to him. He has his eyes shut in anger, fists tightly closed and teeth grinding.

"You guys are billions of times older than me, or at least some of you are!" I scream at him. "You will find someone else than me and move on." I said that with cracking voice. "But thinking about everything you guys carry everyday, it makes me want to cry. It made me cry. First time in years when it wasn't for being in serious pain." I admitted shamefully. "I never cried like that for anyone besides myself."

"You only had yourself before, Sage." Ratchet spoke so soft I had to double check to see if it was him. "You called us your family, said you never really had one before. You're fearful of losing the feelings of belonging and acceptation but it's more than that too." I nod my head to him. He's right. "You feel like a Cybertronian, you were sparked as wrong race." He stated touching my side. I gave him a weak smile. "Our war, the weight upon our shoulders, and everything else matters not. What matters is you are safe." he said simply. "we care for you as much as you for us." he admitted standing up being as old as him, his joints made slight squeaking noises that I ignored. "You are to us, one of us." He said as he walked away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it must be Ironhide's cause I am one of the only humans that was in here before Ratchet chased everyone out.

"He is correct, we all do care and accept you as one of us." Ironhide said softly. I stood up way to fast throwing my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "no one or thing will ever replace you." this made me hug him tighter. He wrap his arms around my waist then let go of me. He took a efw steps back and slowly start to disappear in an electrical, static, mess. I could hear his Topkick form transform back in to the robot form.

"Thank you." I told them smiling walking away. Before long I was swoop up by a pervy flirty mech. His red body shine slightly in this lighting. "Dino, put me down!" I yelled at him. A smile cross his lips plating.

"You know, femme, we care about you." The voice was Sideswipe. I turn and faced him. My cast hitting Dino's hand as I was past to the silver mech.

"I have to go for now. Patrol." Dino informed us as he transform and droved off fast.

"Why do you like me?" I grumble. "You should hate me for playing that nasty prank on you." I stated simply. I swear I saw his optics roll at the question.

"You are different than most fleshies." He answer like it's the most simplest thing in the world. He placed me safely on his shoulder and started to walk. "You see things from our side and speak with your mind. You worry about us and scared for us." he listed. I smile leaning to his helm.

"Yeah, well, you guys are my family." I stated just as simply.

He didn't reply to that and walked with me in his hands. "I am going on a mission tomorrow with Dino. We will meet up with Bee where we have to be." He told me and put me down in front of the medbay that leads to my room. I smile up to him and nod my head sleepily.

"I'll be there!" I yawn. Time for bed, even if I've been sleeping all day I'm so tired. Moving my cast in front of me I smile thinking of them all, even the idiot twins that so need something to do besides kidnap the soldiers when they are bored.

* * *

_**JD: Seriously Review!**_

50 Reviews = Tease

_**75 Reviews = Another Tease!**_

They are basically sneak peaks!


	15. Chapter 15

_**JD: YOU HAVE TO READ IT ALL OF THE WAY THROUGH! This was meant to be longer but beta told me to compact it into ONE chapter so you guys won't assume the worst and leave me! I like having people who actually READS my story not just skim it then flame it! Prowl on FB help me along with my Co-Writer (Verbophbic) and Beta (CLM) I'll link Prowl on bottom so like him please! He's very awesome for taking time out of his busy scheduled to help me out! Post early because I won't be near wifi till late Tuesday Night probably x.x DON'T FORGET THAT I DO STILL HAVE THE WHOLE GET 50 REVIEWS YOU GET A SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT PART OF CYBERLOVER SERIES AND THEN 75 DIFFERENT STORY BUT SAME SERIES!**_

* * *

**_Mission_**

It the next day now and since Sideswipe invited me to tag along with him and Dino I was excited. I got in driver's side of Sideswipe in my 'street clothes' with his highly protesting. "You don't have a roof therefore unless you want to activate your hologram let me sit there." I told him sternly.

"I will allow you this once but do not touch ANYTHING if you don't have to, Fleshy." He growled at me.

"Back to that again?" I asked. He didn't reply just open the door so I could get in. After he made sure I was buckled and know not to touch the steering wheel unless have to I got comfortable. He ignored me and start to play music. I lean back and smile cause well, I know the song! It's a Journey song that I really like. "How you know I like this song?" I asked starting to lip sing along with it.

"Wild guess." He said as he pulled out of the hanger. I smiled and slightly dance in my seat to the song. Don't stop Believing by Journey is one of my favorite songs. Well one of the ones I'm used to listen to when I was forced to move again.

He played old rock music from the same station for a while but then he changed the station to newer rock music but still really good music! I am surprise he knows my taste in music. It's more fun riding with him this time then last, of course last time it was life or death situation. That was when I first found out about the Autobots! Steam Powered Giraffe played over the radio and I smiled and slightly laugh.

"What is so funny, Femme?" He asked over the music slightly.

"Didn't see you as a SPG fan but I like it." I laugh a little more going back to lip singing along to it. He chuckle and that made me blush lightly. I don't know why I blush but I did.

"Almost there." Sides side slowing down from the speed he was at which I do admit was over the speed limit. Dino pull in front of us and I smile lean against the wheel lightly not putting weight on to it to distract him.

Dino took the turn first than Sideswipe with me behind. I saw the Sam boy and the pretty girlfriend standing in front of a very expensive car. I don't know how they can afford that when before they were driving that broken down dump. "I can't." He said to her so she got in to the car. "Hey." The door closed and the next thing I see is the stuff animal's foot being held out of the window?

She dress awfully nice as is he. Maybe they had plans? "Here's your foot." she said. He looked heart broken as she drove off.

I didn't even seen the creepy man come outside. "A warrior's path is a solitary one." he said with his hand on Sam's shoulder. "How the hell did she afford that car?" He asked what's on my mind.

"Femme, you going to go with them?" Sideswipe asked me.

"No. I don't know them, I rather stay with you." I said clinging to his seat.

"Her boss." Sam told the guy. Neither of them notice I'm here yet.

"Rich basters!" He yelled. "I used to hate 'em. Now, it's," he shrugged.

They finally notice me and Sam put his hand up in a slight wave. "Hello, Sandy, coming in to see Bee?" He asked slightly aggravated, probably because I came along.

"It is Sage and nope, staying with my bots." I said crossing my arms softly touching the door with one hand my cast over my other arm that they can see.

"Fine with me." He shrug walking off. He's such an ass. I thought to myself leaning against the door and the creepy guy came over to me with a creepy grin.

"Touch my charge and I will personally disassemble you." Sideswipe said to him and I smiled at the rear-view mirror. Sideswipe finally accepted me as his charge!

For the next two hours Sideswipe kick me out of him saying something about me being sweaty when I'm not! I sat in Dino as we waited for the others. Dino played more music but most of it was Italian music and I laugh when he start to sing along. He's fun to be around after you get around him flirting a lot. I lean against his door as he played my music.

Before long we're driving again. The guys tried to talked me in to the white car and I deny. It's pretty but Sideswipe is prettier. I wouldn't tell him that I'll say he's more handsome or something. We are on the right side, Dino on the left, Bee is behind them. Why do they need three bots protecting them?

Sides and I drove around but stayed close as the boys played spy. After a bit a woman with a nice fur coat walk pass and they 'suit up'. I just looked into the rear view mirror. "They are going to do something stupid to get answers aren't they?" I asked in slightly aggravated voice.

"Probably." Sides answer and i snuggle to his seat.

"You coming with us, Sarah?" Sam asked me. My eye twitch. He got my name wrong again.

"It's Sage and nope. I'm fine with staying with my bots again." With that they left. Idiots.

They went in the building and I went over to Bee tapping on his hood. He open his door and I jumped in. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I slightly whine missing hanging out with him. He's like a little brother to me, just bigger than me and older. He shook slightly and a child's laughter was heard over the radio.

"I bet you're missin me now I know you're missin me That my love ain't around" The radio played. That was Missing Me by Keyshia Cole!

"Yes I missed you, you big goof!" I said laughing and then I got out because I swear Dino looks jealous? Can he even get jealous of me always being friends with Bee? I have no idea! I jump out and went over to Dino. "Hey, Di, you okay?" I asked tapping his hood.

"I am fine, Tesoro." He said sweetly.

"What does that mean?" I ask him and he chuckle. "Sides what does Test-or-o mean?" I asked the silver stingray.

"Do you mean Tesoro?" Sideswipe asked me slightly confused.

"Yes!" I yelled making a few people look at me. I shrunk in to Dino's seat trying to hide from their looks.

"It means treasure in Italian." Sideswipe answer after a moment.

"Dino!" I yelled at him blushing deeply then jumping out of him. "You are such a flirt!" I yelled and ran in to Bee's seat. He wrap his seat belt around me like a hug and I smile and snuggled to his seats. "At least Bumblebee is nice and don't flirt with me!" I said as I smiled in to the seat.

About then Sam and the others came back out and Sam was trying to call someone. I jump up and looked to the only nonjerk one, the blond, "What happen?" I asked him but he shook his head holding up his hand. I heard Sam talking to someone and I sat down in Sideswipe against his protesting. Apparently I am starting to stink or something? I just roll my eyes and sat inside of him after we pulled in to a parking lot.

Sam pace on the phone Bee not far from us. I could hear him inside of Sideswipe across the street from them! "Mearing, I just picked up Sentinel. Optimus is ten minutes behind. We're comin' to NEST now." he yelled in to the phone. He kept pacing as he waited for her reply. "Listen, the whole thing has been setup since the beginning." I stop paying attention as he got in to Bee and start to drive behind Sentinel beside us. Still can hear him to well. "The Decpeticons wanted Optimus to find Sentinel because only Optimus could revive him." He held up his hand like she was in front of him. "Mearing, you have five pillars, I just learned that they have hundreds. You're doing exactly what they wanted you to do. What do need me to say to you? The Decepticons are coming for Sentinel Prime!" We all speed up and Sides tighten my seat-belt around me. We're on the DC Parkway as sirens went off. Risking a glance I saw three big cop vans, the black scary ones.

"What's going on, Sides?" I asked in slight panic.

"Hold on tight. It's trouble." He told me. The middle one transform into a red eyed metal monster. It has what looks to be two long entinas on it's head going down it's back like hair. More on it's back of it's head. So more like 'locks. It grab the creepy man from back of the white car roaring as he jump over the green signs above us making it fall. It land behind us because Sideswipe speed up. Now three monsters chasing us. I lean back scared.

"Hold on!" I scream at Sideswipe as he got lower to the ground like he's transforming. "You are crazy!" I stop paying attention to the others. I did notice them, the Decepticons destroying a lot of innocent bystanders. I hope no one dies but I know better. Hell, with this I might die! Sideswipe flip over more wreckage then went normal car driving fast after spinning. We land behind Bee. More wreckage then we transformed. I felt a huge hand wrap around me and throw me over Bee who caught me me pulling me then Sam who flew out of him into his chest as he transform back in to a car. I was to scare and shock to scream but Sam was screeching like a girl.

"Alright, back to NEST!" he said trying to cover him being more scare than a girl. I would roll my eyes if I wasn't still scared still. I saw from rear-view mirror Sides transform to fight the monsters and I understood why he pass me to Bee like that.

"Be careful, Sides." I mumble as I saw a Black Topkick I know so well pass us. "You too Ironhide." I know they can't hear me.

"Ironhide!" Sam scream. I watch as he, Ironhide, did a head on collision with one and they both went flying, transforming in midair.

I watch as we drove off them fight as long as I could. In what feel like seconds we were back at base. Will was directing everyone inside.

"Lennox!" Will glance at him but kept directing "we got Decepticons everywhere." he told my boss. I felt like palm-facing.

"I've got my whole team deployed, lookin' for 'em." Will assure Sam then looked over to Ironhide. I gulp. My bad feelings the last few days quadupleafied. "Ironhide! Protect Sentinel!" Will command Ironhide. Against Bee's chirps and trying to lock me in I got out and star to run to the big black mech. "Get him locked up inside!"

"Consider it done!" Ironhide said turning to the Prime as he transform slowly at first.

"Wait, Ironhide!" I scream for him. He turn to me.

"Go to Bee and stay safe!" Ironhide roar at me but I refuse to listen and kept running to him.

"You gotta guard him 'cause he's the key to the whole thing." Sam was telling someone. Probably Will.

"Indeed, I am." Sentinel had transform and was standing up.

I ran faster. "Ironhide!" I scream again getting closer as he moved to the Prime.

"What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war." Everyone was shock but me. I kept running to my black mech. Yes, he's mine! "For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made," he did a dramatic pause. "with Megatron." Sentinel span around shooting Ironhide. I screamed. I don't know what I screamed but I did catch Sentinel's attention. He shot at me. I ran to Ironhide getting on to him as he start to rust.

**_Flashback to Ratchet's Class_**

_I sat bored out of my mind listening to Ratchet as he talked. He was showing me some holographs of Cybertron insides. Slightly disturbing. He then show me the points and even how to properly 'kink' a cord to keep energon from spilling out. How is this Health Science to me? Oh yeah, it's not. Stupid luck. Why can't I learn Health Science from the internet?_

**_End of Flashback_**

I got in to his armor and start to pull what I believe I should. I have to save my mech! I can hear shooting and noises outside. I just kept on what I needed. I will work on the others later! I do not and can not help the humans but I'll be damn before one I love die before me. That's when something got stuck.

I start to kick it till it broke then relaxed when I notice I did it just hope I did would save him. I kink the cords that has engergon blue, green, and yellowish coming out of him. Most of it was green and I start to really worried. When I got the ones I could get properly kink I look up. He stop rusting put he wasn't moving. I climb out of him then cried. His optics are off, green liquid on his lip plating and he looks more than half destroyed! He couldn't survive this.

I was forced down by soldiers and lead inside to a very wrecked hanger. I saw Optimus transform looking around. "Yeah, take a look, Optimus." Mearing yelled at my Prime. "This is all on you!" I want to cry more. Instead I ran away from whatever men that's around me to Optimus. Running I had to dodge falling objects and get to my Optimus Prime as fast as I could.

"Sentinel hit the vault! Took the pillars." I could hear a soldier say and banging noise.

I didn't care I need my Prime. I got to him but he held up his hand to me. "Sage, go help the other humans." he command me getting up and leaving. I broke down in tears.

"Sage Jamie Wilken!" I heard my full name. Only one calls me that, Ratchet. I jump up and turn to the yellow-green bot with red pulse line. "You saved him." Ratchet told me. Dino, Sides, and Que brought in Ironhide destroyed body.

"But he looks dead!" I scream. My throat hurts eyes burn and I want something hard and sharp to bang my head against.

"He was force in to stasis lock from the lack of energon. He's a live but barely. None should have survived that!" Ratchet inform me after he cleared out a spot for Ironhide. I then lost balance and everything went black.

* * *

**_JD: Thank you for fully reading! And PLEASE COMMENTS AND FEED BACK WILL BE LOVED!_**

**Prowl's link please go like him!  
www. facebook. com (slash) pages (Slash) Prowl (slash) 158808580990029  
**


End file.
